


Remember Me

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: In the last moments of his life, Oikawa is reunited with an old friend
Kudos: 2





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Digimon Drabbles on LiveJournal

"Don't you remember me, Yukio?" the tomato-thing in front of him asked. "I'm your partner!"

At first he was struck dumb. Partner? Surely he would have remembered something like that. But Myotismon's interference had left Oikawa's memory full of holes, so the weary man closed his eyes for a second and thought.

It was a dim memory, from the corners of his taxed mind; he and Hiroki talking to...something. Something on the other side of the computer screen. Something small and green, wasn't it? Yes, yes, it had to be the creature in front of him.

Nothing ever imprinted onto Hiroki the way the green creature had imprinted onto Oikawa, and he wondered if somehow the Digital World knew what his friend's future held.

The images came back to him slowly--the small digimon smiling and laughing with them, the symbol of their project's at least partial success. He remembered holding up a hand to the creature's face in childlike wonder, this link to the Digital World permanently binding him to their research.

"I...I remember you..." he muttered at last, raising his head and looking at the digimon. "Da...Datirimon..."

It smiled, jumping in place happily. "Yay! I knew you'd remember!"

At that point, Oikawa knew what he had to do. It was the power of the phantom world to grant wishes, and he knew what his was.

Datirimon would have a restored world to grow up in alone.


End file.
